Love from a Broken Soul
by willow233
Summary: Mello, Matt, and Near are kidnapped and find a beautiful young girl. She was tortured, almost killed, and then left to rot. How can the 3 Wammy Boys help this broken soul and will thier love for her ever be returned?
1. Kidnapped

Mello slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed and his cloths were damp. The room he was in was much too dark to see.

He scanned his memory for some way to explain his current situation. His hands were chained together and nailed to the wall above his head.

The last thing he could remember was walking through an old park and then waking up in what know seemed like a large, concrete room.

As his eyes adjusted, he looked around himself. Suddenly he realized there were two people, tied like he was, on either side of him. As he looked closer, he realized it was Matt and Near.

"Matt! Matt! Near! Wake up!" Mello tried to keep his voice level, but he failed.

Matt groaned and moved his head a little. Near still sat, head hanging down.

"C'mon! Wake up you guys!"

"Mmm…Me..llo.." Matt blinked his eyes open. His goggles rested on the top of his head. Mello noticed Matt had a small bead of blood on his neck. It almost looked like he had gotten a shot in the neck.

"Good. You're up. What's going on?"

"I-I dunno. Oww! My neck burns."

"Near is here too. But he's still out cold."

Mello moved his legs around to he could nudge Near with his foot. He didn't like to admit it, but Near was incredible intelligent. He needed all the help he could get. Whatever was going on, he needed find out who was behind it and why.

"Near." Mello nudged Near's leg. "Near, wake up."

Near made a sound that sounded like a child groaning at a perant trying to get them out of bed.

"C'mon Near!"

Near moved his head. "Who's there?" His voice was just above a whisper. Mello noticed Near also had the small bead of blood.

"It's me. Mello. Look, you, Matt, and me were all kidnapped and we need to get out."

Suddenly, a large, almost booming noise went off. A huge row of lights lit up the opposite side of the room. Along the lit up wall, there were at least twenty female bodies tied up just like the three boys. All of them looked to be 18 to 24 years old and were drenched in blood.

Mello, Near, Matt stared at disbelief at the row of dead bodies across from them.

"Oh G-God…" Matt said in terror.

"Wait." Near finally spoke. "Look at the middle of the row.

Matt and Mello moved their eyes to the center of the row and saw what Near pointed out. One of the bodies was lifting her eyes. From what Mello could see, from what wasn't drenched in blood, that it was a young girl about his age. She had black hair and snow pale skin.

"Hey!" Mello yelled. "Hey, you! Do you know what's going on?"

The girl looked at him. "I-I…." She looked down again.

"Are you alright?" Mello knew just from her aperients that she was not ok, but he knew if he kept her talking, she might stay conscious longer.

"Y-You have to get out N-now." Tears were pouring down her face. She was in indescribable pain. "H-He's going to c-come back and… and do what he did to us."

Mello looked at the other life-less bodies. Drenched in blood and caked in dirt. Whoever "he" was, he must have tortured those poor women till they begged for death.

"Are you the only one left alive?" Matt said, pity and sorrow in his eyes.

The girl nodded her head.

"What's your name?" Near said in his usual monotone voice. But this time, Mello noticed something different in his voice. Fear.

"Constance. And your n-names?" The pain she was in caused her to speak in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Matt."

"Mello."

"Near."

"Well," Constance said with a small smile on her face. "Not counting the circumstances we are meeting in, it is nice to meet you."

Mello found himself smiling. _Wait_ he thought to himself _how am I smiling. We were kidnapped and are going to end up being tortured. _But Mello couldn't help it. There was something about this girl that just made him feel… strange.

Suddenly, there was a loud, eerie, creek. Constance froze. Face even whiter than before.

Mello, Matt, and Near looked at each other, then in the direction of the sound.


	2. Byron

**Hi guys! I always forget to write these little message things before my chapter, but I remembered this time. So, thanks for the review (You know who you are ;)) and I would LOVE to get even more reviews! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Thud…thud...thud._

The sound came from the same direction as the first. Mello thought it sounded like footsteps, but much too heavy for any normal person.

_Thud…thud…thud._

Constance had closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She knew what was coming.

_Thud…thud…thud._

Near scanned the room one last time. His eyes rested on a low part of the wall next to him. He saw a large, dark, damp vent.

_Thud…thud…thud._

Matt struggled against his chains. Pulling, pushing and using all this strength to break through. It was one last futile attempt to break free.

_Thud…thud…thud._

A large man in heavy boots, dirty jeans, and a large camouflage jacket appeared. The three Wammy boys stared at the strangely dressed man, then they noticed Constance. Her eyes were pouring tears, her hands were balled into fists, and her head hung showing that the last sliver of hope in her heart had left.

"You're awake." The man spoke in calm and soothing voice. Mello was surprised to hear such a kind sounding voice.

"Welcome to my humble home." An evil grin crossed his face. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"What have you done to them!?!" Mello gestured at the row of lifeless bodies and Constance.

The man's smile grew bigger. "I just had a little fun. And don't be so upset. When they were begging for death, I gave them a knife to kill themselves."

Mello glared at the man. Matt was terrified, but wouldn't show it. And Near, being the calm, thoughtful person he was, wanted to find out more about this man. He already had a plan to escape, so whatever he could find out now would help him catch this man and arrest him.

"What's your name?" Near's voice was as emotionless as always.

"Why do you want to know? Well I guess since you're going to die, I guess it doesn't matter. Byron. Byron Hunt."

"Who did you get us here?"

"I used a tranquilizer gun. That's why your necks are bleeding."

"Why did you kidnap us and the girls?"

"Well aren't you full of questions. But I guess I must answer them. I kidnapped you and the girls because I have a… grudge with the place you all grew up."

"Wammy House?"

"Yes." Byron's grin melted into a look of disgust. "I grew up in Wammy House and those bastards thought I was evil, so they kicked me out. Now, I collect Wammy children and it helps me channel my rage."

All three Wammy boys looked at the row of women with new eyes. They were the same. Orphans, incredibly inelegant, and impossible to find. But this former Wammy boy found them any way.

The man walked to the farthest corner in the room and pulled a large cart to the center if the room. On it, his instruments of torture. Knifes, lighters, broken pieces of glass, a small wooden box, and other strange items unidentifiable from the view the boys saw them.

Constance lifted her knees to her chest and flinched with every sound Byron made.

Mello hated the idea of this poor girl being tortured. She looked so innocent. Like a young child getting lost in a store and crying for their mother.

"Now tell me." Byron said, picking up the small wooden box. "Who should we start with? The young gamer with a bad habit of smoking, the scarred blonde with an addiction to chocolate, the albino with a strange obsession with toys, or the innocent genius who's an inch from death?"

Byron knew everything there was to know about his victims, and it made it worse. Mello thought about being tortured while being reminded of his worst memories.

The man walked over to the boys and squatted in front of them. He opened the box and pulled out a syringe and a vile of clear, red liquid.

"I guess we'll start with you." Byron inserted the liquid into the syringe and turned to Matt.

Matt's eyes widened and he struggled even harder against his restraints. Byron walked over so he was directly in front of Matt. He gave an evil grin and injected the liquid into Matt's arm.

**Mwah Ha Ha! I am so evil. The only way to find out what happens next is if you Review! Tell me if it's good or bad. If you liked it or hated it. If you want to see a new character or keep the ones we've met so far.**

**I don't know how to keep my amazing readers happy if they don't tell me what they want!**


	3. Pain

**Ahhhhh! I love all of you!!!! Thank you soo much for reading my stories and reviewing! **

**Ok, I just have to tell you, I have a History and Science test on Friday so be cool if I don't post Thursday. I'm going to try and post every day, but I need motivation, and your reviews are perfect motivation.**

Matt threw his head back and let out an agonizing scream. His whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out.

"What the hell did you do to him!?!" Mello yelled, more furious that he had ever been.

"I'm torturing him." Byron said with a satisfied look. "I thought we went over this already."

He stood up and returned to his cart. He exchanged the small box with a standard knife that looked very rusty.

"Mello." Near said while Byron was stilling at his cart. "I have a plan to get out."

Mello looked at him. He knew Near was smart, but how could he come up with an escape plan with poor Matt screaming and crying? It was deafening and heartbreaking.

"You think you can hold that knife in between your feet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. When Byron comes over here, I'll get him to drop the knife. You pick it up with your feet and pick the lock on your chains. Then chain Byron up and help the rest of us out."

Mello thought about the plan. It was good, but how was he supposed to pick the lock. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough to get the knife to his hands. But his hands were in such an awkward position.

"Ok." Mello said. This was their only chance.

Byron walked back over to the boys with the knife in his hand. He stood, looking at Mello and Near as if he couldn't decide who to hurt next.

Meanwhile Matt was still screaming, ripples of excruciating pain flowed through his body. Constance had glanced up once when she heard Matt scream. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She had already seen too many people in pain.

Byron had finally settled his eyes on Mello. "I guess you're next." Just as he started to bring the knife to Mello's face, Near swung one of his legs over. When it his Byron, he tripped and fell to the ground, dropping the knife in front of Mello.

Mello picked up the knife with his feet and tried bring his feet to where his hands were tied, but he just didn't have the flexibility. Byron began to stand up, and in a last attempt to get the knife to his hands, he threw it in the air.

While it was in the air, the blade turned and came down first. When Mello caught it, the blade cut a deep gouge in his palm. He winced at the pain. Byron, who by now figured out what was going on, was trying to grab the knife. Near saw this and started kicking his legs wildly and managed to knock Byron down again.

Mello twisted the knife in the lock until it finally _clicked_. He jerked his arms forward and the chains fell to the floor. He stood at the same time as Byron. Byron lunged at him, but Mello jumped out of the way. When Byron turned around with hate filled eyes, Mello pushed him to the ground and then straddled him. Mello grabbed Byron's collar with one hand and started punching him in the face with the other.

Mello hit him with all his strength. His hand's eventually turned red from the blood the punches had drawn. When Byron finally lay unconscious, Mello pushed him up against the wall and chained him up.

"You ok?" Near asked as Mello used the knife to pick the lock.

"Fine." Near's chains fell to the floor.

"I think you went a little over board." Near motioned at Byron's unconscious body.

"He disserved it. Now stop freaking out about him. Matt and Constance need to get to the hospital."

"You get Matt; I'll pick Constance's lock. I'm sure I saw another knife."

Mello walked over to Matt's flailing body. Mello looked at him with tear filled eyes. This was his best friend, and he couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.

"It's ok Matt." Mello twisted the knife in the lock. "We're going to get you to a hospital. We'll make the pain stop."

Matt left out another ear piercing scream as his chains fell. Mello bent over and pulled Matt onto his back.

"Mello…" Near's voice was… different. It wasn't the same monotone voice he always talked in.

"What is it?" Mello walked over to Near with Matt's thrashing body on his back.

"Constance is unconscious. She's lost way to much blood and is running a very high fever. And the fact that she's caked in dirt and has damp clothes isn't helping at all."

Mello's mind was clouded with urgency. His best friend is in excruciating pain and had an unknown liquid in him that was potentially deadly and this mysterious girl he just met is at the brink of death.

They needed to get out, and fast.

The door had a password lock and there was just not enough time to crack the code. Near picked Constance's lock and gently place her on his back.

"How are we getting out?" Mello was in a panic.

"The vent."

**Ok guys. I need some reviews to keep my motivated! I know you want to review, so fallow your instincts!!! :3**


	4. Falling

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews (Especially ActionFry!) and please continue to review. **

"There's a… vent?" Mello asked as he readjusted Matt on his back. Matt was close to unconsciousness and his ear piercing screams had boiled down to heartbreaking whimpers.

"Yes. It's on the far wall." Near began to walk towards the vent with Constance on his back. He wasn't very strong. In fact, he was considered weak. But Constance felt like air. She was probably the thinnest person Near had ever seen.

Mello and Near walked to the vent. It seemed large enough for the boys to crawl through with the others on their backs, but it would be a tight fit.

"Can you get the screws out?" Near asked examining the vent.

Mello used the knife to pry the screws out of the wall.

Near bent over and examined the dark, damp tunnel. He got down on his hands and knees, adjusted Constance, and began crawling through the vent.

It was very eerie, and the occasional cockroach scurried over Near's hand. Constance's back was pressed up against the top of the tunnel and the friction made it harder of Near to make. He heard Mello behind him, along with the occasional swear when Matt's now unconscious body began to fall off his back.

"You ok back there?" Near asked.

"Fine. Are we almost at the end? Matt and Constance need to get to a hospital."

Near came to a fork in the tunnel. "Right or left?"

"Go left."

Near turned left and continued down the tunnel. Then…. _**Boom**_!

Near, Mello, Constance and Matt fell from the vent to a cold marble floor. _Thud_, the four young geniuses lie on the floor. Near's head was bleeding copiously and any sudden movement he made sent unearthly pain through this body.

"Ugh… Mello… are you…. Ugh…. alright?" Near's voice was quite and interrupted by moans and groans.

"Near! Oh shit! Are you ok!?!" Mello stood over Near. He was the only one who wasn't injured.

"Ugh…"

"SHIT!" Mello stood up and looked around. He was in a large, beautiful indoor quart yard. The roof was glass, there was a fountain in the center and there were numbers trees and flowers scattered around the room. But all Mello needed was a phone. He ran through the room searching for a phone and eventually found one hidden behind a rose bush. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed 911.

"Hello." Said a woman on the other end. "This is 911, what's your emergency?"

"I have two people with very bad injuries and one who was poisoned!"

"Please calm down sir. Can you tell me the address you are currently at?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"Alright. Please stay on the line and we will track the call. The assistance you need will arrive promptly."

"Ok."

"You may hang up the phone now. We are on our way."

Mello hung up the phone and ran back over to the others. He moved their bodies closer together.

"It's ok guys." Mello said. "Help is on its way."

Sure enough, within 10 minutes 3 ambulances' arrived.

"What happened?" Asked one of the six men who ran in with a gurney.

"It's complicated. Just get them to a hospital!" Mello watched as the three Wammy children were strapped to a gurney. He fallowed them out of the quart yard and into one of the ambulances'. It was Constance's.

He looked at the young women more closely now. Her black hair was a slight wave to it and, as the doctors checked her eyes, Mello realized they were a rusted red. He stared, hypnotized, at the beautifully eerie girl.

"Beautiful…" He whispered. He was so mesmerized, he didn't realize that the ambulance had pulled into the hospital, and Constance was being rolled into the emergency room for a blood transfusion.

"Hey! Kid! Out of the vehicle." One of the medics snapped Mello out of his trance

**I know it was short, but I had to post Friday and I'm falling asleep. Bare with me, it will get better. Please review. **


	5. Hospital

**I feel so bad! I didn't realize how long it had been since I had last posted! I'll try to post on a regular bases now! :3 **

Mello sat in a white plastic chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Near was getting stapes in his head, Constance was getting a blood transfusion, and the doctors were having a difficult time trying to find the cure to the poison in Matt.

Mello looked up at the ticking clock on the wall opposite to him. 11.30 pm. He stood and walled to the receptionist behind a short wall.

"Can I help you?" The woman had chocolate brown hair to her shoulders and sounded like a high school cheerleader.

"I wanted to know if some friends of mine are stable enough that I can see them."

"What are their names?" She placed her fingers on the computer's key bored.

"Matt. Near. Constance."

"Last names?"

"Unknown."

The women gave Mello a strange look and typed in the three names he told her.

"Well, the one Near in the hospital is still in surgery. There's 5 Constance'. What was happing to the one you know?"

"Blood transfusion."

"Oh, she is in intensive care and is not allowed any visitors. But, it seems you're in luck. There is only one Matt in this hospital and you can see him."

Mello sighed. "What room?"

"Room 357. Take the elevator to the fourth floor and it'll be on your left."

Mello walked to the elevator and up to the fourth floor.

"357" Mello said as he saw the door to the room.

He walked in to hear the sound of the heart monitor steadily beeping. Matt's weak looking body was lying in bed, surrounded by different monitors. He was so frail looking. His face was covered in a light blush from the fever he had and, as Mello walked over to move a strand of hair on Matt's face, he realized that the poor boy was shaking like a mad man.

"Oh god, Matt." A tear fell from Mello's eye, followed by another and another. "You can't die Matt… you can't die…"

He took Matt's hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. He had never felt so alone in his life. He _needed_ Matt to get better. He _needed_ Constance to survive. He even needed his greatest rival, Near, to stay alive.

Mello looked at the cut on his hand. It was much smaller than the blood led it to be. He rested his hand on his leg and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, dirty, and wasn't leaving his friend's side.

When he woke up, the sun was already shining outside the window.

"Mello? You up?"

Mello whipped his head around and saw Matt sitting up in bed. A huge grin grew on Mello's face as he rapped his best friend in a hug.

"Oww! Ok, that hurts Mello!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Mello stepped back and looked at his friend. They both began to laugh.

"Are you ok?" Mello asked.

"I guess. It was some random poison the military made for torturing people. It's only lethal after the 7 injection."

"Well, as long as you're ok." Mello let out a sigh of relief.

"The doctors say I can leave this afternoon. That is, if my body's up to it."

"Take your time getting better! I know we have to catch this Bryon ass guy, but I can start the case by myself. And besides, I don't even know how Near and Constance are doing."

Matt looked puzzled. "You haven't seen them yet? The doctor said they were out of surgery. You should go see how their doing. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Kay. I'll be back soon." Mello ruffled Matt's hair and chuckled. He turned with a "good bye" and went to go find the others.


	6. Past

**So………. I'll post more now. :3**

Mello walked back the receptionist but, this time; there was an old man instead of the woman.

"I'd like to know the room numbers of two of my friends."

"All right. What are their names?"

"Constance and Near. Last names unknown. Constance just had a blood transfusion."

"Ok sunny, it looks like they were put in the same room. Let's see. Room 213 on the third floor."

Mello thanked the man and went up the elevator. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous?_ He shook his head and entered the room.

It was larger than Matt's room, but the two beds were pushed closer together to make room for all the medical equipment. In the bed closest to the door was Near. He was lying on his side, facing the wall away from Mello, but exposing the numerous staples in the back of his head.

"Near?" Mello walked closer and realized that Near and his arm outstretched and was holding Constance's hand. She was lying on her back with a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. She had stitches all over her arms and, in the light of the hospital room, looked transparent, even next to Near.

"She was crying all night. She looked so scared." Near was looking at her. Mello was quite surprised. Near still wasn't showing emotion, but this was the closest thing to emotion he had ever shown.

"How do you feel?" Mello sat on the end of Near's bed. He looked at the beautiful young girl as well.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Compared to her, I look like the Prince of Sheba."

Mello chuckled. Near was right too. He looked like the healthiest man in the world next to Constance.

"What are we going to do when Matt and I are both released?"

"What do you mean?" Mello looked at Near.

"She's going to be here longer than the rest of us, and it's not like she has any family to take care of her."

Mello thought. She _was_ an orphan from Whammy House.

"If I call Whammy House, you think they'll give me any information on her?"

Near rubbed the back of Constance's hand with his thumb. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. This was the first time he felt any emotion. He searched his memory for the emotions he had heard of. _Compassion_, he thought to himself. "You'll never know unless you try."

Mello left the room. Near continued to rub her hand.

"Please…… help me….." Her voice was small and shaky. She had been whispering things like that the entire time she was there. That was the reason Near held her hand. Her tears had at least stopped when he held her hand, so he never let go. He could only imagine what horrible things she was dreaming of.

Then, Mello walked back in. "She's 20. Her birthday is October 13, 1990. She left Whammy House when she 16, and went missing about 7 months ago. She was at the top of her class, even beating your scores. But, she didn't get along with anyone. In fact, there's a rumor that she's afraid of people. She would just sit in her room, staring out the window. No family, no relations with anyone except…" Mello was leaning back on the wall, arms folded. "Apparently, she worked side-by-side with L. She would fly off very often to help him with cases. She made great strides in the Kira case as well."

Near looked at Mello. "Afraid of people? If that's true, then I highly doubt that being tortured will help her overcome her fear." He looked back at Constance.

Mello walked over and took her other hand.

"Please… save me…." Her voice was as small as before. Mello leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll… we'll save you." He stroked her head. "You're safe."

"I'm…. safe…." A small smile crept on her unconscious face.


	7. Kiss the Doctor'

**Hee hee….. I'm posting again!!!**

"We need to take care of her." Mello said, still holding Constance's hand.

"Good." Near was also holding her hand. "I was thinking the same thing."

Mello looked at him. "I'm going to go see what Matt's doing. He might be released today." He stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, though, he realized that something was blocking his way.

"Hey Mello." Matt stood in the doorway with a smile painted on his face. "They let me out, so I came to find you guys."

Mello looked at the clock on the wall. 5:32

"It's good to see you walking around." Mello patted his friend on the shoulder.

Mello then noticed the tall, lanky man behind Matt. He noticed his friend's curiosity and explained who the man was.

"This is Dr. Black." Matt said.

"Oh." Mello moved to the side and let the doctor in. He walked over to Near and examined the staples. Dr. Black moved the hair away from the wound and ran his finger over the staples. Near flinched and bit his lower lip. He squeezed Constance's hand tighter.

"Everything seems to be healing up nicely." The doctor pulled his hand away and walked over to Constance. Near relaxed. "Are you boys in charge of this young woman?" The doctor looked at the clipboard attached to the bottom of her bed.

"Yes." Near and Mello said in unison. Matt looked confused, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, she will make a full recovery, but her immune system is destroyed. You'll have to keep an eye on that. She'll get sicker a lot easier now."

"When will they be released?" Mello asked.

"Well," The doctor said looking at the clipboard on Near's bed. "Near should be able to leave within the week, but he'll have to return to get the staples removed. Constance, on the other hand, will take much longer. But telling you when she'll be able to leave all depends on when she wakes up." The doctor made his way to the door. "The more you interact with her, the sooner she'll wake up." He left the room.

"So," Matt said, "I guess we're looking after her now."

"I guess we are." Near said. A small smile made its way across Near's face. But, at the angel Matt and Mello were standing at, the small display of emotion went unnoticed.

"We need to work on this case." Mello said looking at Constance. "That Byron bastard needs to be taken care of."

"Want me to go get my lap top?" Matt said. "I've got to go pick up a few things from my apartment."

"Kay. But you might want to buy some clothes in the gift shop." Mello gestured to the hospital gown Matt was still wearing. A small blush crossed is face as he realized he was about to walk through town half naked.

"Wait. Why can't I put on my old clothes?"

"It's evidence. There might be DNA on it. I'll go with you." Mello turned to Near. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright." Near said.

Mello and Matt want down stairs and into the hospital gift shop. As Matt looked around for something to wear Mello bought a few chocolate bars and a robot toy for Near. He handed the items to the cashier who blushed at the young man dressed in black leather. Afterwards, he pealed the rapper off the chocolate bar and bit off a large chunk. He found Matt looking for a bathroom to change in.

"What did you find?" Matt said looking at the bag Mello was holding.

"Some chocolate bars and a toy for Near. What did you find to wear?"

"Hospital shit. Can you believe they don't cell smokes hear?"

"It's a hospital."

They walked over to a bathroom and Matt walked in. A few minutes later Matt walked out in a pair of bright blue jeans and a white shirt that said 'Kiss the doctor' in big, bright red letters. Mello started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." Matt said in an annoyed voice.

Mello rubbed the tears out of his eyes and fallowed his friend out of the hospital. They made their way down the street.

"I didn't know you lived down here." Mello said after his laughing fit stopped.

"I'm renting an apartment down here. But it's really ratty and on the bad side of town."

They continued down the street and as they walked, the buildings got older and the people got meaner. Soon, they were in a very rough side of town.

"There it is." Matt pointed to a scary looking building that's fire escape looked like it was about to fall off the building. The two boys walked up to the second floor of the building and into Matt's apartment.


	8. Numbers

**I love you all! If you've read this far, you're AWSOME!!!!! So… you know what will make me love you more? REVIEWS!!! Any review is appreciated!**

The apartment wasdark, that is, until Matt turned on the light. Mello liked it better dark.

The apartment was very small, only including a bathroom and a bedroom/kitchen. There was trash all over the floor and there were different video game boxes everywhere.

"Go ahead and sit down." Matt said from the bathroom.

Mello walked into the Bedroom/kitchen and barely made out the shape of a bed. He pushed some of the McDonalds bags off the sheets and sat down. He noticed a TV and set of computers under more trash, but didn't want to go to the trouble of standing up to get a better look.

"What do you need to get?" Mello asked as he picked up a large piece of lint. He threw it on the floor when it started to move.

"My lap top, some cigarettes, a change of clothes, and some other stuff to help with the case." Matt walked out into the same room as Mello and started stuffing different video games into a bag. He had changed into his regular clothes and had his goggles over his eyes.

"Why don't you clean up a little?" Mello asked. "This place looks terrible. And it smells like 7 month old KFC."

"That's because there _is _some 7 month old KFC."

Matt looked around the room one last time before deciding he had everything. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket in lit one. Mello, finishing his chocolate bar, took out another and began to lick it.

"We can take my car back to the hospital." Matt said as he grabbed some keys from on top of the TV. The two boys walked back to the door, but before opening it, they noticed something strange. On the back of the door, written in what looked like blood but could have been anything, was a long list of numbers.

"That wasn't there last time I checked." Matt said wide-eyed.

"It looks like a phone number… what is it written in?"

Matt ran into the bathroom and returned with some cotton swabs and a plastic bag. He swabbed the writing and placed the now red swabs in the bag. During this, Mello had been given a pen a paper and he proceeded to write down the numbers. When they had finished Matt spoke.

"Let's get out of here. Whoever wrote this could still be close by."

Mello looked around nervously and walked outside with his friend. It was dark by then. The two boys quickly went down to the parking spaces and climbed in Matt's red car. Mello looked at the clock when the engine was started. 7:52

"Where are we going to stay after Near and Constance are released?" Matt broke the silence. "My place is barely big enough for one person. What are we gonna do? Cram all four of us in a spider infested bed."

A chill went up Mello's spine. He really wasn't a big fan of spiders. Millipedes and Cockroaches he could handle. But spiders? No way in hell.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Mello said.

The car pulled into the hospital parking lot and the two boys walked towards the building. They entered with their things and made their way to room 213. This time when they entered, they saw Near sitting up in his bed, looking over at Constance. Her body, still hidden from view, seemed to be in the same position as before.

"We're back." Mello said as he walked closer to the beds. "We went to Matt's place and we found the weirdest…" Mello stared at the young girl. And, much to his amazement, she stared back. Her rusted eyes looked him over and his friend.

"You're awake!" Mello and Matt said together.

She looked at them timidly as she moved herself to a sitting position. A few painful groans later, she was all the way up.

"H-how do you feel?" Mello asked, still in shock. She still didn't answer. He moved closer and sat at the end of her bed. Constance swiftly looked down as Mello remembered something. _She's afraid of people…_ he thought to himself. "We're not gonna hurt you Constance." She looked up at the sound of her name. "We want to help." He slowly scooted himself closer to her until her was sitting directly beside her. He gently reached out his hand placed it on her cheek. A look of fear has plastered on her face. "We're going to help you Constance." He caressed her velvety skin with his thumb. Her eyes grew a little calmer and she slowly and timidly stretched out her hand. Shyly, she repeated Mello's actions on his cheek. He was surprised by her sudden actions and smiled at the girl, who gave a weak smile back.

Matt and Near stared in amazement at this strange calming ritual Mello had started. For a few minutes, nothing changed in the room, but soon after, Constance let her hand drop to her side. Mello then took back his hand.

"Mello." Constance finely said. Her voice was soft and shy. "That's what you said your name was."

"Yes."

"And you're Matt and Near, correct?" She looked at the two boys.

"Correct." Near said. Matt nodded as he sat on Near's bed and started booting up his computer.

"I think you were saying something before. Something strange happened at Matt's apartment?" Constance had a bit more bravery in her voice now, but it still was shy.

"Oh, yeah. There were some numbers painted to the back of Matt's door." Mello pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to the young girl. Then, remembering he had bought a toy for Near, he ran over to his bag and handed Near the toy robot. He thanked Mello and began to play with the toy. When Constance was done looking at the numbers, she handed them to Near.

"Have you tried calling this number?" Constance said, cocking her head to one side, giving her the look of a confused child. Both Mello and Matt blushed at the sight. Near, not showing it of course, also felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll try calling from the hospital phone." Mello pushed the buttons on the phone and held it to his ear.


	9. Mint

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make it easier for me to write. The more you review, the more I post!**

Mello held the phone to his ear. Everyone stared. A few moments passed, and he hung up the phone. "Nothing." Mello said with a sigh.

"Let me see those numbers again." Matt said as he lit a cigarette. He looked over the numbers carefully. As he did so, the room fell silent. Mello ate his chocolate and Near swung his toy around.

"So," Near said, trying to break the silence. "Have you always had red eyes or did something happen to make them change color?"

Constance looked at him in surprise. It was such a random question, but, the silence was also getting to her, so she answered.

"I used to have blue eyes. But, after working with L on so many cases, my eyes became very blood shot. Then he died and I was tortured and I guess my eyes didn't feel the need to change back. The redness dulled down a bit, but it's still an obvious red." She looked down and stared playing with the ends of her long black hair.

"Hey guys," Matt said is a questioning voice. "This may have nothing to do with what these numbers really are, but I think this might be a list of the birthdays of some people Bryon kidnapped." He handed the paper to Mello along with a red pen. "I circled my birthday." Mello looked over the numbers and, sure enough, in perfect sequence, the numbers of his birthday were on the paper. He circled the numbers and handed the paper to Constance.

"Well," She said when she circled her birthday and handed the paper to Near. "If he knows our birthdays, he probably knows our real names."

Near circled the numbers of his birthday and handed the paper back to Matt. "Whammy House does keep the names and birthdays of their orphans' top secret. If Bryon has our birthdays, he probably has our names."

"He's telling us that even though we got away once, doesn't mean we can completely escape." Constance looked at her arms and the numerous stitches imbedded in them.

"Damn…" Mello said quite angry.

The door to the hospital room opened and three nurses walked in. One of them had a cart with hospital food on it and the other two started looking over Near and Constance. The red head looking over Near smiled as she ran her fingers over the staples in his head. The blonde that was looking over Constance took out a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes. After they had finished, the two nurses left leaving the one with the food cart. She placed a tray of food on Near and Constance's laps and walked out.

"He's playing a game with us." Matt said after he was sure the nurses couldn't hear him.

"I think it would be best if we all stayed together." Near said, twisting his hair in the way only he did. He pushed his tray over so he could more freely move his legs. Constance, on the other hand, had immediately picked up the small bowl of mint-chocolate chip ice cream and proceeded to eat it.

"But wouldn't it be easier for him to get us if we're all together?" Matt said.

"Well," Constance said sounding a lot livelier after eating some of the sweet ice cream. "He has already caught us once when we were apart. So, we might as well try staying together."

_A few days later…_

"Looks like you're both set to go." Dr. Black said after looking over Constance and Near one last time. "Seeing how early you woke up leads me to believe that you can leave."

Nothing new had been found out about the case within those few days. The only thing that the boys learned is that Constance ate minty things like Mello ate chocolate bars. They had also learned that she lived nearby and had enough room for the boys to move in.

The four Whammy children walked to the hospital parking lot and got in Matt's car. Matt had brought a spare change of clothes Constance but, she was so much shorter than him. She probably would have looked more normal in the hospital gown than in baggy Matt clothing. Mello had gone out earlier that day and bought Near a new pair of white pajamas.

"Turn here." Constance said from the back to the car. She and Near were in the back, Matt was driving and Mello sat shot gun.

"This is the business area of town." Matt said, looking at the surrounding buildings. "You can't tell me you live here."

"Truth be told, I _don't _live here. But when L died, the task force headquarters was left behind. Whammy House gave me the deed, but I didn't want to live there. Turn right. But, seeing that we're working on a case and need a place to stay, it seems perfect."

Matt pulled into the parking garage of a large silver building. He parked in the spot right next to the elevator. The four of them got out of the car, scanned their eyes for entrance, and rode up in the elevator. They entered the main room. It hadn't been touch since L died.

"I'm going to go change." Constance said, walking up the stairs. "Make yourselves at home."


	10. 5 Minutes

…………… ***thinking of something to say* ……………………………………..Review!!!**

Before she reached the top of the stairs, Constance yelled down to the boys. "If you look at the control panel in front of the large screen, there should be a blue button. If you wouldn't mind pressing it, it would help."

Near looked over the panel full of buttons. He reached out his hand and pressed the small, blue one. The screen light up and video feed from all over the building decorated it.

"Pretty extensive security." Matt said, planting himself on one of the sofas. Mello sat next to him. Near, after looking over the screen, sat down in a rolling chair.

"This place will be of great use to us." He said, twisting his hair.

Mello searched the pockets of his jacket and sighed when he couldn't find a chocolate bar. "We need to go back the crime scene." He looked at the screen and found Constance walking down a hall. "But, I think only Matt and I should go."

Matt looked up from his game at the sound of his name. He thought for a moment and went make to playing. "I agree."

Near took out his toy and set it on the table in the center of the room. "I don't have the physical ability to fight if that situation were to appear. And I'd guess that Constance has the same physical ability as me. We're both quite shot and on the thin side."

Mello smiled. _On the thin side? _He thought. _The two of them are just about the thinnest people in existence._

"I see the equipment still works." Constance said as she walked down the stairs. She had on a small, brown ski jacket that came down to right below her waist. It had lots of pockets and a fur hood. She also had on a pair of tight, black jeans and black boots that went up to her knees. In her right hand was a brown, paper bag.

"Yes. It seems like this building still is functional." Near said. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the boys sitting in their strange positions. She couldn't help but smile. After sitting on the sofa opposite of Mello and Matt and tucking one of her legs under her body, she began pulling things out of her bag. First, she gave Matt his clothes with what looked to be a stack of different video games and a few packets of cigarettes. Then she handed Mello a box of chocolate bars. Finally she handed the bag to Near. He looked inside and saw a large verity of toys.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Matt said looking at the numerous games she gave him.

"Whammy House sometimes sends things here when they have no room to store them. There are a few rooms in the back of this building full of stuff like this." She pulled out a packet of mints from her pocket and popped a few in her mouth.

"We're planning on going back to the crime scene." Mello said without making eye contact with Constance. "Just Matt and I."

"All right. Just be careful." She moved her head down to get a glimpse of Mello's eyes. "When are you two leaving?"

Mello took a bite of chocolate. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "What time is it?"

"4:30" Matt said, looking at the clock on his game system.

"We'll leave tonight at 11:30."

Matt, Constance, and Near looked at Mello. He continued to stare at the ceiling. "He's not going to be there. He knows we're not going to get the police involved, but he also knows he's up against four Whammy children. Bryon left the building and everything in it."

"Bring gas masks." This time everyone looked at Constance. She was looking at the brightly lit screen. "Well, for one thing, there are numerous dead bodies in there. But…" She bit her lip. "He's very protective of his 'experiments'. Bryon probably gassed the place so that anyone that comes near will die. There are some gas masks in the cabinet behind you." Constance looked at Matt and Mello. "Just be careful."

_6 hours and 55 minutes later_

Mello put the last of his chocolate bar in his mouth. He looked at the gas mask placed on the table in front of him. Matt had just taken a shower and was smoking in his room. Near had set up a Lego castle and was placing small figurines along the top. Constance was lying down on one of the sofas, cleaning the barrel of a gun.

"5 minutes." Near said, flicking some of the figurines so they fell to the cold, tile floor.

Constance took a few bullets off the table and loaded them into the gun. She pushed the barrel closed, placed it next to the extra bullets, picked up the second gun and proceeded to clean it.

Matt made his way down the stairs with a cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. He walked over to the table and picked up the clean and loaded gun. After looking it over then he slid it into the holder that attached to his outer thigh. He sighed.

"3 minutes." Near began to pick up the toys that had fallen.

Constance loaded the second gun and placed it on her stomach. She popped a few mints in her mouth. Mello stood and put his gas mask under his arm. He picked up a second mask from under the table and handed it to Matt. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it into a trash bin. He pulled the mask over his head and turned to Mello.

"2 minutes."

Mello walked over to Constance and held out his hand. She picked up the gun and handed it to him. He looked it over and put it in the holder. She looked up at him as he put the mask on. He looked down at her and smiled. Constance let a small smile cross her lips, but made no other movements.

"1 minute."

Matt walked over to Near and bent himself over to get a better look at the figurines. He smiled when he saw some of the toys were labeled 'Mello', 'Matt', 'Constance', and 'Near'.

"30 seconds."

Matt and Mello made their way to the door. Near looked up from his toys and Constance stood.

"3 seconds." Near said, much quieter this time. Mello and Matt turned and walked out.


	11. Separation

**My sister got me sick, and when I get sick, I can't sleep. So, that means I'll be writing all night. :3**

Matt drove down the dark street while Mello looked out the window.

"You like her, don't you?" Matt said.

Mello looked at his friend. "What makes you think that?"

Matt smiled. "Mello, I've known you since you arrived at Whammy House. You haven't once lost your temper since she arrived. You like her." Matt hit his friend on the back of the head.

"Shut up. So what if I like her, what's it matter." He paused for a minute and sighed. "God, she's cute."

Matt giggled. "Yeah."

The car slowed down as it approached its destination. Mello looked out the window. The building was a large and new looking house. It looked as if no one was there, but, there was no guarantee.

"Let's go." Mello said as the car came to a stop behind some trees. They adjusted their masks, checked their guns, and left the car.

"Near?" Constance said from her spot on the couch.

"Yes?" He continued to play with his toys.

"When's the last time you ate?"

He looked up at her. She was lying down again with one of her arms covering her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Near looked back at his toys.

"I'm fine. You still haven't answered my question."

"A while ago." Near looked up, but didn't find Constance in her previous spot. Instead, he found her standing next to him. In her hand was a chocolate bar. She sat down on the cold floor next to him and started peeling the rapper of the candy bar. She broke off a piece of the chocolate and handed it to Near.

"Eat." She put a small piece in her mouth and watched Near closely. He looked at the chocolate and slowly brought it to his lips. He bit a small piece off. Constance smiled.

"What does me eating have to do with this case?" He bit off another small piece.

"It has nothing to do with the case." She picked up a figurine and placed it on top of the Legos. This time, though, instead of bringing the chocolate to her lips, she covered her mouth with her hand and began to cough.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Near looked at her.

"I'm fine."

Mello and Matt ran through the front door of the building. They held their guns as they ran. The building was dark and eerie. The two boys would run, and then hide behind a wall or pillar. They searched for a hall or staircase that would lead to the room where they were held. Then, they found what they were looking for.

"You think this is it?" Matt said, looking at the dark staircase.

Mello looked down, but could only see the first few steps. "One way to find out."

The two boys made their way down.

Constance cupped her hands around her mouth as she coughed harder. Near looked at her closely. She was sweating and her small body was shaking.

"Constance?" She fell to her hands and began to vomit wildly. Near stood from inside his Lego palace and jumped to her side. "Constance!" He said again. She collapsed, unconscious. Suddenly, Near felt the strangest thing in the back of his throat. He lifted his hand to his mouth and began to cough.

Mello and Matt breathed heavily under their masks. They crept down the stairs, looking for any sigh of life. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they pulled out flashlights and shown them down the dark hall.

"Damn, it smells horrible." Mello began to walk down the hall. "You see anything?"

"I think that's a door." Matt pointed the beam of the flashlight towards the wall. They could make out the frame of a door.

"Let's check it out." Mello and Matt walked over to the door.

Near tried to stand up, but he felt light headed. He covered his mouth as he coughed. Constance was on the ground next to him, lying in vomit and the blood that was dripping from her mouth. He pulled his hands from his mouth and realized he had been coughing up blood.

He fell to his hands and knees and began to vomit. His head was throbbing. His arms gave out and he collapsed on the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Constance's ivory face glowing in the low light of the screen. Then, everything went black.

Mello slowly opened the door and the two boys walked in. The room was empty, except for something large and square that was covered by a cloth.

"What is it?" Matt said as they approached it. Mello walked over slowly and realized that whatever was under the cloth was giving off light. He reached out his hand and pulled the cloth off. Under it was a few computer screens.

"Is that—"Matt whispered.

"Oh, God." On the screens were different angles of the main room of the task force headquarters. Lying on the ground were Near and Constance. From the shadows, the video feed showed a man walking over the two, unconscious bodies. He picked them up, slung one over each shoulder, and walked out the front door.


	12. Names

***Cough* Ugh… I hate being sick. Whatever. At least I'll post more. *Cough* I do a lot of cliff hangers, don't I? :3**

"Shit!" Mello yelled. He slammed his fist on one of the computer screens. "We completely fell for his trap! Damn it!" He turned and ran out the door. Matt ran right behind him.

"Bryon must of gassed headquarters after we left. He knew we would come here and leave the weaker two back there."

"Damn!"

They ran at full speed up the stairs and out to the car. Matt drove down the street as fast as his car would go. Mello had thrown his mask on the ground in frustration.

"God! How could we have not seen this coming?" The car turned sharply as they drove through the night. "I'm such an idiot!" Mello yelled.

"Put you're mask back on." Matt said in a small voice. He knew not to bother Mello when he was enraged. Mello angrily slid the mask over his face.

The car pulled into the parking garage and the two boys ran to the elevator. The security system was completely destroyed. Mello paced in what seemed in what seemed be the longest elevator ride of his life. When the doors opened, they ran out to find the main room completely devoid of life. Mello fell to his knees as Matt ran farther into the room.

"He's got them. Bryon has them." Mello stared at the puddle of blood and vomit in the middle of the floor. Matt looked at the Lego castle and the half eaten chocolate bar that was placed next to it.

"Don't beat yourself up Mello." Matt walked over to his friend. "None of us saw this coming." He placed a shaking hand on Mello's shoulder. "All we can do is try and find them."

"Who knows what Bryon's doing to them?" Mello stood and pushed Matt's hand away. He walked around the large room, looking for the hidden cameras. He reached under one of the tables and pulled out a small black camera. He stared at for a second, eyes cold.

"Hey, Mello?" Mello looked up and saw his friend by the large screen. "Come take a look at this."

Mello walked over and saw what Matt was looking at. One of the buttons on the panel was flashing. Mello reached down and pushed the button. The screen flashed and a video began to play.

The screen showed a small, dark and dirty room. In the center of the room were two bodies that sat back to back and were tied together. From under the ropes and blindfolds, Mello and Matt were able to make out Near and Constance's bodies. They didn't look hurt, but it was hard to see anything from under the restraints.

Matt and Mello stared wide eyed. Suddenly, from the back of the room, there was movement. It moved closer and closer until the two boys realized who it was. Bryon. He smiled evilly into the camera.

"Mihael, Mail, it's good to see you." Mello and Matt's eyes got wider at the sound of their real names. "How's life?"

"Damn it!" Mello exclaimed after his shock. "What the hell are you going to do to them?!"

"Shh! Their sleeping." Mello felt sick just hearing this man speak. "I'm not gonna hurt them. In fact, I'll treat them like my own flesh and blood."

"Stop screwing with us!" This time, it was Matt who yelled out.

"Touchy! All right, let's make a deal. You know about the carnival in town, right? Well, I'll bring them there tomorrow. If you can find us, I'll let them go without a fuss and will never bother you again. But," His smile grew. "If you can't find us, I'll keep them and do what I please."

Mello felt a low growl in that back of his throat. Both he and Matt's eyes were narrow and cold.

"See ya." Bryon said and the screen went black.

"DAMN YOU!" Mello yelled at the dark screen. "Damn you to hell…"

Near opened his eyes slowly, but couldn't see a thing. It took him a moment to realize he had been kidnapped and was currently blindfolded. He tested the restraints, but they were much too strong. He felt something against his back. It moved rhythmically, like someone breathing. He also felt a slight presser on his hand. It felt as if someone has holding his hand.

"Constance?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes. It's me." Her voice was small. He squeezed her hand. "Bryon won't hurt us. He's going to use us as a prize tomorrow."

"Alright." There was a moment of silence before Near spoke. "Remember that day back at Whammy House? The day you tried to run away."

She smiled slightly at the memory. "You somehow managed to stop me." She let her head fall back and gently rested it on the top of Near's head.

"Do you remember what happened when you stopped?"

"You kissed me."

"What ever happened? We were so happy." Near had a sad ring to his voice.

"You became first in line to become L."

"And you left to work on cases outside Whammy House."

The room fell silent as the two were drowned in their memories. They both let a smile cross their lips. They knew they were safe, even though they had been kidnapped. It was only the two of them in the room and, like animals, the blindfolds kept them calm.

"You moved on." Near said.

"As did you."

**That little NearXConstance scene will be explained in another fic I'm gonna start writing. Until then, you'll just have to use your imagination! Hee hee… I'm evil.**


	13. Carnival

**The weather is so nice here! Its overcast with no wind and it's warm. I love the world when the weather is so nice. By the way, I posted the first chapter of my new fic. It's basically Matt, Mello, Near, and Constance and their days at Whammy House. :3**

Matt and Mello stared at the screen for hours. They new nothing was going to happen, but, they felt the need to stay. Finally, around 4 o'clock, Mello spoke.

"The carnival opens at 10. We should probably get some sleep." Mello turned to see that his friend had already fallen to sleep in one of the rolling chairs. The blonde stood and walked over to one of the couches. He lied down and closed his eyes.

"Mello?" Mello opened his eyes to see Matt standing above him. "It's 9:30. We need to leave now."

Mello sat up and stretched his arms. Matt handed him a gun and the blonde looked it over and placed it in the holder. He stood and walked over to one of the cabinets. He took out two cell phones and tossed one to Matt. Mello had placed them in there a few days prior.

"I'm speed dial '1' on that phone." Matt slipped the phone in his pocket. The two boys walked over to the door and left for the carnival.

Near and Constance had fallen asleep. They were still tied back to back. Suddenly, though, they felt movement. They woke up to find themselves being untied. When their blindfolds were removed, they saw Bryon standing in front of them. In one hand he held clothes; in the other hand was a gun.

"Hello loves." He threw a change of clothes at each of them. "You two change while I explain the rules of the game."

The two prisoners nervously took the clothes and walked to the back of the room.

"We're basically gonna play a game of hide and seek that takes place at the carnival. Mihael and Mail will be looking around the park for you two," Constance and Near stopped, still in their underwear and exchanged looks. It took them a moment to realize that he was talking about Mello and Matt. "And if they find you, you're free to leave and I'll never bother you again. But if they don't find you two, then we'll be having fun together for the rest of your lives." A chill went up Constance spine. "When we arrive, you won't talk to anyone. You'll act like two children exited to go to the carnival. I'll be your father and you two are siblings."

Constance and Near finished dressing, but didn't turn around.

"Nate, turn around so I can see how those clothes suet you." Near's eyes flashed with surprise at the sound of his name, but he made no sound. He turned to let Bryon look him over. He wore a pair of khaki shorts that came to the bottoms of his knees and the light blue short sleeve shirt he had on was only decorated with a dark blue star. "You look like a fifth grader Nate." Bryon's voice was all to happy. "Your turn Catherine."

Constance balled her hands into fists as she turned. She wore a pale yellow dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails on the sides of her head. "You look like a fourth grader." Bryon walked toward the two of them. He took Constance's chin in his hand. "You're just so cute." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She turned away from him and shut her eyes tight. He back away and walked towards the door. "Catherine, Nate, were leaving now." The two innocently dresses prisoners fallowed there master out.

Matt parked the car outside the gates of the carnival. It was 10:20.

"You ready?" Matt asked, smoking the last of his cigarette.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mello sighed. The two boys stepped out of the car and walked towards the carnival. They entered through the gate and paid their toll. They looked at the numerous venders, rides, and attractions and wondered if they would ever be able to find their kidnapped friends. Matt and Mello walked over to a map when over the loud speaker, a message was broadcasted.

"Would a Mail Jeevas and a Mihael Keehl please report to the information booth." Matt and Mello looked up at the sound of their names. Quickly, they made their way to the information booth. They attendant handed them a piece of paper which read:

Dear Mihael and Mail,

Now that you are reading this, the game has started. I have hidden my beloved Catherine and Nate (Constance and Near) in separate parts of this carnival. I, on the other hand, am in plain sight. I shall wander the park and, if you find me, I shall give you clues as to where they are hiding. The positions that they are in leave them no choice but to stay put. You have until the carnival closes at 10 o'clock to find them. You can walk away with one, none, or both. Out of the kindness of my heart, I'll give you a clue to both of their locations.

Clue 1: Eagla

Clue 2: Acrophobia

Now, of course, it won't be as easy as walking in, taking them, and walking out. There will be 'obstacles' of sorts to fool, deter, and hurt you. So, proceed with caution. Your ever humble and loving friend,

Bryon

Mello felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. What type of a sick and twisted psycho path was this? His "kind" words were sickening. After cooling off for a moment, he went back to the clues.

"What the hell does eagla mean?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's not English, Japanese, or Spanish."

"It's not Russian or French either. And acrophobia is the fear of heights." Mello and Matt looked around and saw at least 7 roller coasters, 5 Ferris wheels, and 11 other strange and extremely tall rides. "There's no way we can search all of those things. God, so, we have one clue that makes no sense and one that leads us to just about everything in this damn place!"

"Damn, this guy's smart. He probably has them in disguises so we can't recognize them if they happened to be caught on camera somewhere."

"Our best chance is to find Bryon and have him give us more clues. I'll go the vender side of the carnival; you go to the side with the rides."

Matt nodded and the two boys walked towards their designated area. The red head walked down the path towards one of the loudest places he had ever heard. There was screaming, laughing and the roar of the rides. _How are we supposed to find them?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, Matt felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out the small ringing phone and saw that Mello was calling him. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"It's been half and hour. I haven't found anything Mello. Stop being so pushy."

"No, I found Bryon."

"What? How?"

"The bastard was buying French fries."

"Well, what's the clue?"

"You know that word that we could figure out?"

"Eagla?"

"Yeah. The word's in Gaelic. Your phone has internet. Look it up in a translator and call me back." Mello hung up the phone. Matt typed the word in and waited as his phone loaded. When it finished, he read the translation and called Mello.

"Well," Mello said. "What's it mean!?"

"Eagla in the Gaelic word for 'fear'."


End file.
